


The One With The Wifi

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Hacking, Marriage Proposal, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: Somebody hacked Felicity's wifi.





	

“Oh, no.”

“-“

“Bastard-“

“-“

“We might have to leave the country. Scratch that, we definitely have to.”

“What’s going on?

“Someone hacked my wifi. My very secure ‘Will You Be My Wifi’-wifi.”

“Deep breaths. Think about this logically. Who could have done this?”

“Who knows? Any of our nemesises. Nemesi? What’s the correct plural? Anyway, someone changed the network’s SSID.”

“Will you be my wife? Why would somebody do that?”

“Felicity… Will you be my wife?”

“I just-what? You?”

“So, what do you say?”

“Hands off my wifi and we have a deal.”

“And by wifi you mean…?”

“My wifi.”


End file.
